


Answer.

by chaengnahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengnahyun/pseuds/chaengnahyun
Summary: Nayeon wasn't responding to any of Dahyun's texts. Tzuyu knew why.





	Answer.

**Author's Note:**

> i was reading this book "nunca confies en una computadora" and got inspired. it starts with dahyun´s pov. reminder that im not good at writing. i just do this because i'm bored. thank you for reading.

Nayeon hasn’t contacted me for ten days. And nine days ago I started going crazy.

The last message I sent to her was about an impossible task for college. I relieved all my problems in the chat box, only to receive silence in response.

She never ran out of words. One of the reasons we were friends was because of our ability to listen to each other. Nayeon always had something to say, I loved her phrases. One day I told her I would embroider one on a cushion. I never did it.

"Have you already embroidered the cushion?"

"No," I said smiling as I wrote, "I still haven’t chose one of your famous phrases, which one should I use?"

It took her a while to respond.

"Whatever you want, it's your pillow anyway."

I hesitated for a moment, maybe I would use a meaningless phrase just to annoy her. But Nayeon always made sense. Everything she said had a meaning.

Have I offended her?, it was impossible to check the entire chat history, so there was no way to know. Most of our conversations were pleasant. We talked every day. At all hours. Nayeon was always there for me.

I sent a message to Tzuyu. She knew and talked to Nayeon, but she did not have a relationship as close as ours. Or maybe yes. Maybe they conspired against me to never talk to me again ...

My misplaced thoughts were interrupted by the message that appeared on the screen. If I thought I was obsessed with online messages, I didn’t want to think about Tzuyu’s level.

"Yes, I talked to her three days ago, but by talking you mean a reciprocal conversation, then no, she just sent two cryptic messages and did not answer my other messages."

Maybe I didn’t know Nayeon in person, but I knew that was a rare activity in her.

"What did she tell you?"

The answer came almost immediately.

"She said something about 'she couldn't do this anymore’ and that she 'had to disconnect for a while to put her ideas together.'

I frowned. Although the messages were mysterious like that, they were not the typical mysterious messages of Nayeon. She would have made them more dramatic.

"Nayeon doesn’t survive even one day disconnected."

"I know, quite strange of her, do not you think?"

Grounded? No. Nayeon was an adult. Older than me, but not by much. From what she told me, she was in her last year at college. Or maybe it was all a lie.

"Do you think something bad happened to her?" My fingers trembled as I wrote the question.

The answer, as always, reached the speed of light.

"The message was probably sent by her phone, maybe I can track it. Give me 10 minutes."

Those ten minutes that sounded so short, passed like hours that didn’t end and my mind began to wander again.

What if something had happened to her?

I imagined many possible scenarios, but the one that scared me the most was the one that I bothered her. She became part of my life and I can not let her go so easily.

I thought my mind was being covered by a very fragile glass dome, and that with any bad treatment, it would break.

Why had she contacted Tzuyu before he disappeared? As far as I knew they were friends because they had common interests, like hacking. But that was it..

Was this a prank? No, my friend hates them with all her soul. She had told me why once.

His cousin told her to come to the kitchen because he had prepared something special for her. The innocent Nayeon, four years old at the time, fell into his trap.  
The cookie that his cousin gave her was a chocolate chip cookie. When Nayeon bit it, she did not expect the spicy taste of pepper.

Since then she hates pranks. And chocolate.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound that indicated that I had received something.

Message from Chou_Tzuyu.

I opened it as fast as my fingers allowed, but Tzuyu only sent something he did not know how to take.

"Her phone is off. There's no other way that I know to track her. "

The dome in my mind was broken, and all the imaginary glass fragments were buried in my brain, causing a horrible headache.

My concern only increased more and more. I needed Nayeon. She could not disappear from the face of the earth that easy. I would have followed her to every corner.

"It will be necessary to do a basic search. Google." I typed.

I opened the browser and entered the name of my friend, Im Nayeon.  
She never told me her last name. Almost all the information that Nayeon gave me was based on complicated riddles. I still do not know what her favorite food is.

This was the easiest one she told me. It was not very different from mine, Kim. And that looked like a contraction of a pronoun in English. It was not difficult to guess.

When I pressed enter, I did not expect to find this type of news.

“Homicide victim was identified, Im Nayeon."

My blood went cold. All my senses disappeared the moment I read the title of the article. They were wrong. That couldn’t be Nayeon.

Nayeon was fine, she was safe and sound.

She had to be.

Message from Chou_Tzuyu.

"Dahyun ..."

I guess she did the same as me, make the mistake of searching. Sometimes ignorance will make you happier, you don’t realize things happening around you.

I did not read the news until two days later.

She died by estrangulation. The damn ones who killed her left her there lying around like she was garbage. The investigators hadn’t found the reason for the murder. Or the culprits.

I lost what mattered most to me in the strangest way possible.

I needed Nayeon.  
\-------------------  
Tzuyu’s POV.

I never dared to show her the messages. I don’t think she could handle them. I hate when Dahyun feels bad, that's why I decided to hide them.

I do not think I can ever show her the real messages of Nayeon.

Am I bad person?

Probably yes, because there was one last favor that he asked me that I could not fulfill her. She knew what she was getting into and even then she didn’t listen to me. I told her about the dangers of hacking and the bad people you can find asking for this kind of work. She ignored all that.

She paid for its consequences. And I do not want Dahyun, someone who deserves the world, to suffer more thanks to someone like Nayeon.

I just wanted the best for her.

Was this the best for her?

I shook my head, making the thought go away. Of course it was.

I was at the airport waiting for my flight. I was going to meet Dahyun after 3 years of chatting online and one year after Im Nayeon's death.

I read the last messages she sent.

"Tzu, I need your help. They are coming for me. They know about the failure of the code and now the police are looking for them.”

"I'll have to stay under the radar for a few days. I haven’t spoken to Dahyun so she can be angry at me and not talk to me for a few days. She will think that i’m ignore her when it is the opposite, she is always in my mind. I don’t want her to worry. "

"Save our codes, they are valuable, Tzu, they will serve us someday. Or it will be uselful to you only if I don’t make it."

Another message was sent minutes after.

"She’s probably asking for me, invent anything."

I snorted at this. I was not going to hide the truth from Dahyun. The day she asked was the day I would tell her.

You did lie to her.

“Shut up.” She said out loud.

"And finally, if something happens to me ... please tell her I love her."

I deleted all the messages, I could not bear the weight of them. Did I feel guilty for lying to her? Of course. Do I regret my desicions? No, and I never will.

If she had wanted her as I do, she would be alive. She would have protected herself and Dahyun. But she was a coward. She did not fight for her future.

I am the only one who truly loves her.


End file.
